The Darkest Secrets are the Purests
by phenioxdivine
Summary: Set 5 years after the series Spike and Dawn reconnect. A new evil emerges. Someone dies! Who is the true purest? Spike & Dawn,Buffy&Xander. A surpise at the end!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Secrets is the Purest

Chapter One

_Dear Dawn,_

_This is probably awkward. 5 years and I finally write you. I am in England with Angel, Illyria, and Gunn. I guess you probably found out that Wesley died. I miss the poof. Bloody soul. We are still doing the good fight. I don't know exactly what to write. Never was a letter writer. So sod off if this is stupid. How have you been? How's the Scooby's? Xander still a pirate? Giles still a bookworm? Well I better let you go._

_Spike_

_Dear Spike_

_Oh my god! I couldn't believe it when I got your letter. How are you? How is the Big Bad? Ha! Everything is good here. Xander you asked? Well believe it or not but he is now married and happy. To Buffy. Been married for 2 years now. Oh I know you'll be cussing when you read that. The Scooby's are great. I'm in Rome working with Giles. I'm a watcher. I'll be doing my first assignment soon. Well gtg_

_Dawn_

_Dawn!_

_What the bloody hell do you mean that the Slayer and Xander are married!!! How? When? Why? Back to reality. Great job pet on being a watcher. I knew you would be great. Thousand years old and smart. How's the red witch doing? Well I better go._

_Spike_

_Spike_

_Willow is doing great. Tara is alive. Yeah I know trippy. Willow became a Goddess now. More powerful then anything. Their Goddess was proud of Willow for doing what she did when we defeated The First. So she pretty much promoted her and said she can have whatever her heart desired. So up came Tara. Mind you she wasn't like mom. She's alive and kicking. Plus with her own powerful powers as well. They got married in a private ceremony a couple months ago. Guess what is exciting. They are expecting soon. What? I did say they were powerful didn't I. _

_Dawn_

_PS. Here is a picture of all of us._

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Secrets is the Purest

Chapter Two

Spike placed down the letter and took out the square colored picture of The Scooby Gang. Xander with his patch over his eye grew up a bit. His hair got a little longer. And what Spike noticed he also got stronger. His arms wrapped around Buffy and smiling brightly. Buffy grew a little older as well. Her once long blonde hair was now a soft brown and curled with a perm. It fitted her face perfectly.

Her arms around Xanders waist and smiling as well. She looked happy. Next were Red and Tara. Tara wearing a white gown that covered up any noticeable bulge of her stomach. Willows hair was a soft blonde and past her shoulders. Her hands touching Tara's stomach with gentleness.

Giles was the one really getting older. Grey covered his ears. Glasses on and bridged over his nose. A book in his hand. Spike couldn't help but smirk. Figures. Then there was Dawn. A soft smile lightened his lips as he looked at her. He remembered with Dawn was trying to grow up to fast and become bitty Buffy. Now she was all grown up. Her body was perfectly shaped. Not so large of breasts but big enough to hold.

Thin stomach, and he bet a little bit of muscles aligned underneath the fair complexion skin. Her attire was simple. Not the girly kitty cat sweaters like she used to wear. No now she wore tight clothing that made any man, human or the ungrateful dead drool. She went from copycat Dawn to a watcher. Spike couldn't be any prouder.

Angel walked into the office that belonged to Spike. Slamming down a tan folder on Spikes red oak desk and Spike swore he could hear a growl echoing in the silence of the room. He looked to the folder then slowly raised his ice blue eyes to his sire that was in front of him.

"What's up?" Spike asked as he picked up the folder looking at the contents.

"Vezibalia" Angel said with a frown on his brow.

Spike couldn't help but agree with whatever Angel was thinking. They have been tracking Vezibalia since they found out that it was the name of the King of Evil. Sure The First was a badass but that was just a lackey. This was the full out thing. Beat this one evil and you have defeated them all.

"What about it?" Spiked asked leaning back in his seat.

" He's here. Somewhere" Angel answered.

Angel grabbed a chair and sat down. Leaning back slightly his legs spread apart slightly and his arms rested lazily on top of the arm wrests. His thinking mode. Spike always thought.

Spike looked at his sire for a long moment. Angel changed since the fight with the Black Thorn. When Wesley died. Fred dieing. No redemption. His son. Though Angel signed off his opportunity to become human Angel still felt like the champion the humans needed. So Angel, Gunn, Illyria and himself decided to move to England and start over. That's when they heard of Vezibalia.

"How did you find out?" Spike asked.

"A witch believe it or not. We are going there tonight."

"Why? She should of given you all the answers to your bloody questions when you talked to her before."

"Yes well. She was busy with twitchy stuff"

"Figures. " Spike said with a sigh and got up.

Angel watched him and smirked. Getting up he turned and walked to the door. Hearing the noise of clothing as he figured his childe was placing on his jacket. Spike was now ready to rumble. Angel opened the door and was met by Gunn and Illyria. The blue haired demon tilted her blue haired head and looked at them blankly"

"Are we going to kill?"

Gunn shook his head and tossed Angel a sword that placed it underneath his jacket then tossed Spike a couple of wrist daggers that he got from Wesley. He placed them on with ease.

"She's been asking that ever since Angel walked into your office." Gunn said with a little smile to Illyria.

Gunn survived the fight with the Black Thorn. Helping out Angel and Spike doing day routes since well Vampires and Sun don't mix a great martini. Since Cordellia died he also started doing the paper work like she did and answering calls. Illyria came for the ride because she noticed that

Spike and Angel had the spark of destruction when it comes to fighting and became good friends with them. During the day she transforms into Fred. The looks, voice, humor, and the brains that

Came with the operation. When she appears like Fred she is the well-known Texan they all knew and loved. When it comes to battle she transforms into her true self. Stronger.

Angel waited until they were ready and stepped through the door to the small office they created. They weren't public like Angels Investigations. It wasn't the same without Cordy, Wesley, and even the real Fred. They all got regular jobs. Gunn helps out with the homeless shelter, Angel works as an Art teacher. Spike a Literature teacher, Illyria, as Fred is a science professor. But during the night, they are the champions. That's what Spike loves best.

They arrived at the witches house just in time before closing. The humble old woman opened the door and greeted her customers with a toothy grin.

" Velcome, " She said with a pleasant accent

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys. Thank you for the review. I am currently busy at the moment to post another chapter. But dont worry there will be more. :)**

**Thank you..**

**Author**


End file.
